Mi primer beso
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: One- short . Mi primer beso fue una experiencia dulce, accidental y buena. Y aunque no fuera con quien me lo hubiera propuesto NO ME ARREPIENTO Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER. Yuri de Sango y Kagome , si no les guta les recomiendo no leer . Basado en una experiencia personal. Completo.


Hola!

Este será un fic un poco diferente a los que hago pero quiero empezar a hacer historias en primera persona y quiero ver que tal me va. Este one-short será narrado por kagome y si ustedes me lo piden podría hacer un de Sango. Basado en la canción _I Kissed the girl _ de Katy Perry espero que les guste.

Fifiabbs gracias por el review el fic _A pesar de las diferencias _fue escrito cuando recién comenzaba a escribir fics, así que no tenía mucha experiencia. Pero de cualquier forma te agradezco la recomendación y tratare de trabajar más en las descripciones panorámicas.

**Mi primer beso:**

Estaba tirada en mi cama otra vez más, llorando por el amargo amor no correspondido que siempre me atormenta, mis ojos humedecidos por las tantas lágrimas que derrame no podían igualar el dolor de mi alma que en ese momento ha de estar destruida. ¿Por qué?, de todos los hombre que hay en el mundo debía de poner mis ojos en un hanyou indeciso, sin duda hay cosas que jamás se han podido evitar como son el amor, cuantas guerras no se libraron por culpa de ese hermoso y a la vez terrible sentimiento. La razón de mi amargo llanto fácil… UNA REVELACION.

Como siempre me encontraba caminando por el Sengoku, habíamos regresado el grupo y yo a la región de la anciana Kaede, y yo estaba buscando a Inuyasha. Apenas nos regresamos él se fue y no habíamos podido encontrarlo pensé que debía sentirse con mucho desagrado, ya que habíamos encontrado a una chica cuya alma penaba en busca del hombre que le dio su primer beso, resulta que el desgraciado le había robado su primer beso, la había enamorado y huido con su amante, la chica al no poder soportar tal cosa se había suicidado. A mí me pareció muy triste aquello y por eso convencí a Inuyasha y a los chicos de regresar a la aldea, no me juzguen por ser una persona muy romántica.

Lo encontré sentado en las ramas del Goshinboku estaba murmurando algo que no alcance a entender por eso me acerque más a él cuidando que no me detectara, ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

-El primer beso – lo escuche murmurar – Kikyo, mi primer beso fue con Kikyo y fue justamente aquí frente a este árbol.

No pude soportar oír mas, la voz de Inuyasha denotaba amor y nostalgia tan profundas que me dolieron. Ahí confirme que jamás podría igualar a Kikyo yo seguía siendo una chica inmadura que había llegado usurpar un lugar que ni siquiera podía imitar. Corrí y me arroje al pozo devora huesos con único pensamiento en mi mente…_Jamás podre enamorar a Inuyasha._

Y volvemos al principio, en mi cama llorando. Mi primer beso…pues mi primer beso no fue con Inuyasha, mi primer beso fue algo inolvidable que jamás olvidare ni aun muerta. Mi primer beso fue con cierta exterminadora, sí fue con Sango. Fue una experiencia dulce, inolvidable y que nadie, excepto nosotras, conocía. Y les contare como fue…

Era una noche de luna nueva, los chicos y yo nos habíamos parado a acampar en un paraje muy hermoso, a la vez, seguro ya que estando Inuyasha convertido en humano no tendríamos la protección absoluta, era mejor prevenir. Yo solo pensaba en darme un buen baño, habíamos peleado con un youkai que con su flatulencia aterrorizaba las aldeas, debido a que llevaba dos fragmentos de Shikon su fuerza era monstruosa y eso combinado con su gran tamaño, nos dio muchos problemas. Todos terminamos con olor espantoso.

-Hay un manantial cerca – escuche la vos de mi mejor amiga Sango—deberíamos ir primero Kagome-chan, Shippo y yo, luego ira su excelencia e Inuyasha.

-Me parece bien – dijo Miroku

-Feh – Creo que se puede deducir quien dijo eso.

Sango y yo estábamos en los manantiales, ya que Shippo se había ido apenas se quitó el olor, alegando que quería descansar. Era una noche fría, así que, las deliciosas aguas termales contrastadas con el frio de la noche daban una sensación gratificante.

- Se siente muy bien – escuche suspirar a Sango. El tono que había utilizado me hiso recordar esa película que Eri me obligo a ver. Donde la protagonista se enamoraba de su mejor amiga.

- Si e ambiente es muy relajante – Dije tratando de alejar los pensamientos homosexuales de mi mente.

Sin pensarlo empecé a acercarme a la joven exterminadora. Cuando estábamos solas nos ayudábamos a bañarnos, así que me acerque para poder refregar su espalda. No contaba que los reflejos súper desarrollados de mi amiga me jugarán esta mala pasada. Cuando iba a empezar a refregar su espalda, ella volteo y nos dimos un beso. Mi cuerpo actuó sin pensar e intensifique ese pequeño roce de nuestros labios, hasta convertirlo en un beso digno de una novela mexicana. Cuando mi mete tomo el control de mi cuerpo, me dispuse a separarme y no paraba de pensar que excusa pondría para esto. Cuando algo sucedió, Sango me correspondía al beso y lo hacía con más fogosidad cuando el oxígeno nos hiso falta nos separamos. Ambas estábamos muy sonrojadas y no era cosa de las aguas termales. No sabía que decirle, cuando iba a hablar…

-A sido mi primer beso – me confeso mi mejor amiga y yo me sentía cada vez más culpable – Y ha sido estupendo.

Mi corazón corrió a mil por hora, ESTUPENDO, a ella le había gustado que nos besáramos. No voy a negarlo a mí también me encanto.

-También ha sido mi primer beso y no me arrepiento – Confesé sonrojada y cabizbaja.

Ella levanto con sus suaves dedos mi nuca y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios – lo mantendremos en secreto—me dijo y salió de las aguas termales. Yo me quede allí tratando de digerir lo que había pasado y cuando al fin lo asimile, sonreí. Mi primer beso y con mi mejor amiga quien lo hubiera dicho.

Volvemos al inicio, ese recuerdo me hiso sonreír. Cada vez que alguna de las dos estaba triste nos besábamos y todo se relajaba, era como si al rozar nuestros labios todo lo malo desapareciera, eso era magia. Ahora lo veía todo claro yo jamás podría recriminarle nada a Inuyasha después de todo mi primer beso no fue con él, sino con mi querida exterminadora. Oigo la ventana abrirse allí está él, luce preocupado supongo que olio mi olor a lagrimas no importa, me siento mejor, después de todo cuando llegue le daré un beso a mi mejor amigas, mi querida exterminadora.

Basado en mi experiencia, mi primer beso fue con mi mejor amiga Mariana ella me robo mi primer beso diciendo que era un pacto entre amigas, ella no sabía que era mi primer beso y yo no se lo dije. Pero una cosa si les digo NO ME ARREPIENTO

Espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí. BYEE


End file.
